


Temporada de apareamiento

by DarielZai



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Español | Spanish, Furry, Furry Porn, M/M, PWP, Sorry Not Sorry, but not really, crack porn, just porn, mentions of mpreg, reference to noncon but not between the main ship, tags in English because of yes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarielZai/pseuds/DarielZai
Summary: Manny actúa extraño, es esa época del año.
Relationships: Diego/Manny (Ice Age)
Kudos: 6





	Temporada de apareamiento

Ice age

Manny llevaba días actuando de manera extraña, Diego no iba a dejar pasar su oportunidad.  
\- Manny... si quieres puedes cogerme. Solo.... despacio. Hace mucho que no...  
-Diego ¿a que te refieres?... no puedo ni pensarlo.  
-... estas en “esa época”. Lo sé, he visto tu temperamento los últimos días.   
-¡¿como lo...?!-Manny suspiró-no importa, siempre he podido controlarlo sin necesitar a nadie  
-pero yo estoy aquí. Y soy bueno, de hecho.  
-Diego, no quiero hablar sobre esto. Sid está en la cueva.  
-Dormido... además el no se limita, lo he visto enredarse con todas las hembras con las que ha podido en el viaje... y debo decir que me sorprende lo poco exigentes que son.  
-hnmm-Manny sonrió.-¿y qué hay de ti?  
-¿yo?... en la manda las hembras eran de Soto. Pero como había muy pocas era mi deber satisfacerlo... en ocasiones.   
-oh... -Many no sabía que decir-debió ser difícil.  
-es algo a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Pero jamás lo disfrutaba, era como una obligación.... y pensé que quizá tú y yo...  
-Creo que la caída te afectó mucho más de lo que pensábamos. Soy un mamut, tu un tigre. Nada puede pasar.  
-Al menos déjame tratar....  
-esta conversación es ridícula y preferiría dormir. Únete a nosotros cuando hayas calmado esas ideas raras...  
-lo que digas....

————————

El viaje siguió, Sid los metía en problemas con frecuencia pero lograban avanzar.  
Manny pasaba su periodo de apareamiento en silencio, pero Diego notaba que se había vuelto más cercano, dejó caer su barrera de frialdad, incluso en las noches no se molestaba cuando Diego se acurrucaba en su espalda.  
En uno de sus descansos junto los claros de agua encontraron una manada de tigres dientes de sable, Diego nunca los había visto y comenzó una conversación con ellos para asegurarse de que no tuvieran intensiones de comerse a sus amigos. Los acompaño a explorar el terreno mientras Sid y Manny descansaban y se estaba divirtiendo tanto que no noto el paso del tiempo.   
Cuando regreso por la noche al refugio improvisado Sid lloraba y lo abrazaba porque pensó que los había abandonado.  
-Sid solo me fui un dia, no pensaba quedarme con ellos  
Manny estaba dándole la espalda, no le dirigió la palabra durante la cena y cuando Diego se echó junto a él este simplemente lo empujó con sus trompa lejos.  
-hey.... ¿que sucede?  
Sid estaba dormido, así que trato de ser silencioso.  
-Nada que te importe  
-Manny dime, estás actuando extraño.  
-No es de tu incumbencia  
-Si lo es, pensé que éramos amigos  
-hmmm ¿y le ofreces a todos tus amigos satisfacerlos? Ahora se que estuviste haciendo con esos tigres  
-¿disculpa?  
-Estabas complaciendo a toda la manda no? Cómo estás acostumbrado?  
-Wow.... no pensé que fueras a juzgarme por algo así. Esta bien, ¿eso es todo?  
-No tengo nada que decirte, si me permites voy a dormir.  
-Claro... yo dormiré del otro lado de la cueva, lejos como me quieres tener. Y para que lo sepas, jamás volvería a hacerlo con alguien que no me gustara. Y solo me gusta un amargado mamut.  
-¿que es todo ese ruido?-sid se había despertado. -¿están peleando? Diego que le hiciste a Manny?  
-... nada, vuelve a dormir Sid. Mañana nos espera un largo camino  
-eso trataré... zzzz

———————————————-  
En cada parada que hacían Sid se desenvolvía conociendo a los demás viajeros.  
Era turno de Manny y Diego para buscaban comida y refugio.  
Habían pasado cuatro días desde la discusión que había hecho que dejaran de hablarse, inesperadamente Manny acorraló a Diego cerca del bosque.  
-¿que pasa?  
Diego escuchaba la respiración del mamut acelerada.  
-Es tu culpa, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde esa noche....  
-Ya me disculpe   
-No.... no Diego, desde que me lo propusiste. Solo pienso en ti abajo de mi, no quiero que nadie más te toque, o se acerque.  
-Many es normal, estás en esa época de...  
-Déjame hacerlo....  
-Many esto es una mala idea  
-Dijiste que yo te gustaba  
-Si pero...¿estás seguro?  
-si, lo necesito.  
Diego se puso nervioso pero tenía que admitir que el también llevaba tiempo pensando en cómo sería.  
-espera.... no tardaré  
-¿vas a huir de mi?  
-jamás....solo.... ya verás cuando vuelva.

—————————  
Diego regresó poco tiempo después, se veía nervioso y acalorado...  
-¿estas bien?  
-Si...si solo, quería asegurarme de que fuera seguro.... y privado  
Many se lanzó sobre Diego, pasando su trompa por su lomo y su abdomen.  
-many..... se siente bien.  
-Déjame usar mi lengua...  
Diego se recostó boca arriba, sus patas traseras flexionadas y abiertas, con sus patas delanteras tapó su cara.  
Many había imaginado a Diego sometiéndose ante el pero la realidad superaba sus sueños. Pasó su lengua por el abdomen, justo donde disminuía la cantidad de pelo, y después en el miembro, era grande, no tanto como el suyo pero definitivamente desproporcionado con el cuerpo de Diego.  
Diego gemía con el movimiento de la lengua y la trompa de su compañero. Finalmente Many introdujo su lengua en el agujero que estaba contrayéndose.  
-Many... espera  
Estaba demasiado ansioso para poder detenerse, Many continuo utilizando la punta de su lengua para ir lo más profundo que podía.   
-No... many espera...-los gemidos y la voz entrecortada de Diego lo ponían aún más duro.  
Cuando Many se detuvo pudo ver que el miembro de Diego estaba hinchado y húmedo. Diego había mordido sus patas para evitar venirse.  
-Jamás.... jamás habían hecho algo así por mi  
-¿es bueno?  
-....si.... mucho. Se siente bien.  
Many estaba muy duro, pero tenía miedo de tratar de introducir aunque fuese una parte de su enorme miembro en un agujero tan pequeño.  
Diego se colocó en cuatro patas y elevó su cola. -esta bien, métela, puedo soportarlo.  
-Diego quizá si es imposible  
-Solo métela un poco, yo te dire si debes parar. Por favor Many, te necesito.  
El agujero de Diego escurría saliva y algo parecido a aceite. ¿Podría ser que Diego también estaba en celo?  
-Diego....  
-Many.... no me gusta rogar.   
Many no pudo contenerse y comenzó a empujar su miembro duro ente los muslos de Diego, rozando ambos miembros y haciendo que los dos gimieran.  
Después de varias embestidas sintió la punta de su miembro entrando en algo caliente, estaba tan apretado, jamás había sentido nada igual, ni siquiera con las hembras con las que había estado en su adolescencia.  
-Ahhhhh duele, Many es enorme.-Diego trato de alejarse por instinto pero Many lo sostuvo con su trompa.  
-¿quieres que la saque?  
Diego respiraba entrecortado-solo dame.... un segundo. Wow.... jamás había pensado que un mamut iba a cogerme.   
-Diego....  
-esta bien esta bien.... despacio....  
Many siguió embistiendo, solo había entrado menos de 1/3 de su miembro pero el agujero de Diego estaba dilatado al límite, calienta y se contraía de manera deliciosa.  
-Diego, estoy cerca...-Many uso su trompa para estimular el miembro de Diego mientras embestía, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y de pronto el agujero se contrajo brutalmente y Many embistió una última vez soltando todo su semen en el interior de Diego.  
Poco a poco los dos comenzaron a respirar de forma regular, Many sacudió su trompa llena del semen de su compañero y sacó su propio miembro solo para ver una gran cantidad de fluido blanco salir del agujero de Diego. No había sangre... Manny agradeció no haberlo lastimado.  
-Diego... ¿estas bien?  
-Estupendo....solo... déjame limpiarme un poco-El tigre tenía la boca entreabierta.  
Many se echo en el suelo y acurrucó a Diego con su trompa. -extrañaba esto....-Dijo Diego-nunca me había sentido tan seguro.  
-estás seguro conmigo  
-Gracias.... por no abandonarme.  
-Es culpa de Sid, si por mi fuera ya estaría muy lejos de aquí... solo.... y jamás habría sabido lo que es encontrar a mi compañero  
-¿Tu compañero?-Diego volteó a ver a Manny incrédulo.  
-oh.... disculpa, no tienes que tomarlo enserio- Many se apresuró a corregir lo que había dicho con vergüenza.  
-No! Esta bien! No puedo creer que me elijas...  
-¿eres tonto? Lo hice hace tiempo... cuando acepté que fueras de esta manada  
-ah....¿ desde entonces me deseabas?  
-cállate gato, vamos, seguramente Sid está en problemas   
-ummm.... ¿podrías ... llevarme en tu espalda? Me temo que no puedo mover mis patas  
-claro, disculpa Diego.  
Many lo llevo con delicadeza sobre su espalda. -¿como se lo explicaremos a sid?  
-¿nuestra relación? Me preocupa más explicarme como en 4 meses nacerán de mi cachorros/mamut  
-¡¿que?!-Many casi se tropieza.  
-Es broma.... -Diego comenzó a reír.-o eso espero...  
-muy gracioso-Dijo Manny con sarcasmo.  
Sid interrumpió su conversación corriendo hacia ellos seguido por un par de rinocerontes enfurecidos. Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba viendo la era de hielo a las 3 de la mañana, shippeaba demasiado a Diego y Manny y no encontré muchos fanfics de ellos.  
> Decidí escribirlo y subirlo al único lugar donde se pueden subir este tipo de fanfics lol


End file.
